


Reassure

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hank adopted connor suck my ass, lesbian north is the shit my yalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor is nervous.





	Reassure

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> its midnight

Markus held Connor loosely with one arm to his chest. His fingers rested over Connor's heart, the gentle thrum of his artificial heart almost a lullaby Markus could feel.

Connor had his eyes open, halflidded, LED that lemon yellow again. "Markus?" He whispered. Markus was almost startled, considering how quite their small room in Carl's old mansion was. "Markus?"

"Hey Connor," Markus murmured, setting his magazine down. "What's up? You look kind of down."

Connor was quiet again. "Down?"

"Y'know, sad, blue, upset." Markus halfheartedly waved his hand. "You've been on yellow for an hour."

Connor wiggled a bit, looking up at Markus. "Sad is an emotion." He said. Markus waited for more, but that was it.

"Why, yes, it is. You can feel those now. So why are you sad?" Markus brushed a curl behind his friend's ear. Connor wrinkled his nose and leaned up, arms on either side of Markus. "Con?"

"I am upset because I have developed feelings for someone." Connor's voice was shaky and confident at the same time. His pale cheeks were now an odd blue. "And I am upset because I know they do not reciprocate the feelings back."

Markus stared back with surprised eyes before shaking his head lightly and sitting up. "Well, how do you know they don't like you back?"

Connor groaned and laid down in his arms. "Because he is with another already."

Markus felt a small twinge in his gut, fighting back a smile. "He, huh? Didn't know you liked dudes." He teased.

Connor burrowed deeper into his arms. "I prefer them over the feminine. You aren't helping!" he sat up again. "Markus, what do I do? It makes me feel _sick_ when I think about him! Im not supposed to feel sick! I..." _Im not supposed to feel anything_. "Markus, what do I tell him?"

Markus bit the inside of his cheek to stop another smile. "Well... Why not get him alone and ask to talk? Then you can just... Open up?"

Connor leaned on the back of the couch. "But I usually spend my time alone with him. So do I just... tell him anyways? And say 'Hey, I know you are likely straight and dating a female, but I am quite into you!', like an idiot?" He felt like a whiny child.

"Sure." Markus remained cool and collected. "Exactly that. Because that's _who you are_ , Connor. You're sarcastic and funny, but dense and blunt too, and kind, but badass- you're the whole package." Markus allowed himself a smile this time.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath- that he didnt need -and locked eyes with Markus. "Hey. I know you are... likely straight and dating a female... feminine... whatever. B-But, uh... I-"

Markus' lips were on his in a moment, gentle and sweet, hiding a passion beneath a blanket of softness. His hand curled beneath Connor's left cheek, cupping it gently. After what felt like only a millisecond, they parted. "I, Mr. Connor Anderson, am quite into you." Markus smiled.

Connor blinked a few times before breaking out into a wide grin, then a puzzled expression. "But... But North is-?"

Markus cringed. "Not my type. Her and two Tracis are together. They're pretty cute together, but we'll out-cute them."

Connor smiled. "Hey- wait a minute!" he smacked Markus hard in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Markus laughed, rubbing the dull strain on his chest.

Connor was standing up now, almost pouting. "You let me ramble on to you about the dude I liked when you knew I was talking about you?! Dick!"

Markus just laughed again and grabbed onto Connor's hand. "You sound just like your dad. Come on, Con, don't be like that!"

Connor reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged back into Markus' arms. "I'll forgive you... Just this once."

Markus ran his hand through Connor's curls, fluffing them up. Gently, he placed his lips right on Connor's forehead. "That's enough for me, baby. That's enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> guh
> 
> also posted on my tumblr: humanbecomedetroit


End file.
